Love at Last
by Phantomstar07
Summary: Both longing to be loved. Both deserted by those they had adored. When their worlds collide, will they be able to love again? POTOLes Mis crossover, R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Love at Last**

**Crossovers: Phantom of the Opera & Les Miserables**

**Pairing: Erik & Eponine**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Both longing to be loved. Both deserted by those they had adored. When their worlds collide, will they be able to love again?**

**Chapter 1**

She ran desperately through the city streets, away from that house. Away from the man she had loved. Away from the woman for whom he had professed his love. Away from this nightmare. She ran until her legs gave out and she sank down right on the street, the drizzling rain soaking through the thin material of her dress and stockings.

Eponine was no stranger to the world's cruelties. As a child she'd had the best her parents could afford, but everything had changed when her father was revealed as a thief. Since then they had barely scraped by, and her parents had threatened to disown her, claiming she cost too much to keep. Eponine had been glad to go; she'd walked out on them that very night with nothing but the clothes on her back: an old dress she'd sewn from scraps, stockings with more holes than Swiss cheese, a pair of dirty boots, her father's too-big coat, and an old had she'd found at the factory.

Eponine had fared well on the streets. She worked in the factory every day, and earned enough to buy a loaf of bread each week. She also made friends with several of the orphaned children, including the spunky Gavroche. He was small, quick, and witty, and was usually around when Eponine got off from work.

However, she didn't have his cheerful company today, because Eponine hadn't gone to the factory. Instead (and little Gavroche will be _most_ displeased with me for saying this) she had gone to the aid of her best friend, Marius Pontmercy.

"Eponine, please take this letter to Cosette," he had begged. Eponine was reluctant, but then, this girl was just a friend, and she was being a better friend in helping him.

But then she had discovered that Marius did in fact love Cosette. And it was from overhearing his statement at Cosette's house that she had run.

Now Eponine knelt on the cobblestone, not caring that it was raining, not caring that her legs hurt, not caring about anything but Marius' betrayal. Her heart felt like it would break a million times again just knowing that he didn't love her.

"How could I have been so stupid?" she sobbed angrily. "No… How could he have never noticed? I loved him every day of my life, I did everything for him, and now… now I'm just a friend. _Une bonne amie. Une très gentille amie._ That's all."

The sobs wracked her body and her head hit cobblestone. Eponine's already-dark world faded to black.

No one noticed a cloaked figure carrying the girl into an alley, out of the rain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Eponine woke to the soft, haunting strains of a violin piece. The music sounded so heartbreaking she nearly began to weep again. That is, until her gaze focused on the violinist.

A tall man with dark hair and wearing black played the instrument with expert precision from across the room. Eponine sat up, finding herself in a luxurious bed with satin sheets. A faint thud echoed from the ceiling and Eponine's brain snapped into action.

"Who are you?"

The man faced her and she gasped aloud. He wore a mask on half of his face.

"I don't mean to frighten you, mademoiselle," he said. "I am Erik."

Eponine blinked. "I'm sorry monsieur, but us common folk aren't used to seeing people with masks and such."

Erik set down his violin. "Believe me, mademoiselle, not many are accustomed to this."

She digested that, then asked, "Where are we?"

"Seven floors below Paris, where it's safe."

"But how did I get here?" she persisted.

"I brought you out of the rain last night. You'd passed out."  
Eponine sighed.

"I've lived on the streets for nearly two years. It's… odd… to be in a house again."

Her host chuckled. "You'll find this is no house, _mon cherie._ Welcome to the Paris Opera."

Eponine retrieved her hat from a bedside table. "_Merci_ monsieur, but I shouldn't intrude—"

"Nonsense. If you were intruding, you'd know it."

Erik poured himself a liberal amount of scotch, considered, and did the same for her.

"I'm afraid you never gave me your name," he said conversationally.

"Oh… it's Eponine," she replied, gazing at the amber liquid as if hypnotized. "What shall we drink to?"

"Lost love," said Erik promptly. She raised an eyebrow and he looked slightly abashed. "The woman I loved ran off with a fop – a viscount, no less."

"I'm sorry," said Eponine quietly.

"_Ca va_," he replied. "_Je suis desole aussi… _for calling that topic so quickly."

"_Ca va_," she reassured him. "I overheard the man I loved declaring his love for another. But I don't understand… he was my best friend for nine years, how did he not notice me? How did I remain invisible for all those years?"

Erik downed his scotch.

"Perhaps the boy was just dense."

She eyed him. "Well then, what's your excuse?"

Erik shrugged. "She wanted money and good looks."

Eponine took stock of the room, noting once again the satin sheets on the enormous bed, the gargantuan organ, and the numerous works of art scattered about the room. "But you most definitely have both… and to a great extent, I might add."

She flashed him a teasing grin.

But he shook his head gravely. "This face is that of a demon."

"You mean to say it's worse than Quasimodo?" she asked, leaning forward eagerly.

"I won't show you!" he snarled, the perfect side of his face contorting with fury.

"But—"

"No! You don't understand, Eponine," he growled. "I don't want you to run, therefore you will _not_ see my face."

Eponine sank back in her chair and pouted.

"Fine."

Three or four more thuds echoed down to them in rapid succession.

"What's going on up there, anyway?" she asked.

Erik sighed heavily and glowered at the ceiling.

"The revolution has begun."

"What are you talking about?" she said sharply.

"Last night, barely after we got inside, the shooting began. Soon the bombshells accompanied it."

"That can't be!"

"I assure you, mademoiselle, that it is true." His brow furrowed in concern. "I went up to check the condition of the streets early this morning. There is nothing left."

"But Enjolras! Marius! Gavroche! All of them are fighting!"

"It is a lost cause."

Eponine began to weep again. His words sounded so heartless.

"But they are my friends!" she sobbed.

Erik moved to her side to attempt to comfort her but she jerked away.

"If it's such a lost cause," she said bitterly, "why did you bring me here before it started?"

Erik gaped at her in astonishment. "Do you not see?"

"See what?"

"How beautiful you are."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Tell me if I'm going too fast! I know where I want this story to go, but if any of you have ideas, let me know! Thanks lots!**

**Phantomfreak07**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Eponine was stunned. No one had ever called her beautiful before.

"_Excusez-moi?_" she said, certain she had misheard him.

"You are beautiful," he said simply.

"Oh non, monsieur, I am filthy, only a common street girl."

Erik leaned forward slightly.

"Then what am I?"

"I beg your pardon?" she was taken aback by his sudden change in tack.

"If you see yourself as a 'common street girl', then how do you see me?"

Eponine's eyes narrowed as she studied him.

"You are a wealthy member of society, a gentleman who has lost his love. And yet there is no reason for you to speak to a commoner like me."

"Why is that?"

She raised her eyes from the table to meet his.

"It is an insult to your class, monsieur."

"Damn class."

Erik downed another glass of scotch.

"That was the greatest fantasy tale I have ever heard, my dear Eponine."

Eponine's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

Erik began ticking them off on his fingers.

"I am not wealthy, and I am surely no member of society. I built this opera to be my haven from society, in fact. You got one right: I have been mourning a lost love for the past week. And… what was the last thing?"

Eponine bowed her head in shame, but he leaned forward and gently tipped her chin up.

"I have every reason in the world to speak with you," he said softly.

A quiet tear slipped down Eponine's cheek.

"If you are not rich," she countered, "how did you come by such extravagant things?"

"I was a thief, mademoiselle. A nameless shadow. A phantom."

Then, as an afterthought, "And I also have useful contacts in the East."

She smiled mischievously through her tears. "And I'm supposed to believe that you hauled that organ down seven floors? And the bed?"

"No, my dear," he replied patiently. "Those were built on this floor."

She giggled, tugging a smile to his lips.

But the smile was almost instantly replaced with a frown, and Erik's features turned ugly.

"What's wrong?" Eponine asked.

"There's a problem with your self-evaluation," he pointed out. "You are not a filthy street girl."

"What do you mean?"

"My definition of a street girl is a prostitute, and you are most certainly no man's whore."

Eponine stuck out her chin defiantly.

"And how do you know that?"

He chuckled darkly. "Your pure features are enough to tell me you have never been touched. Your mannerisms also hint at a decent upbringing, instead of the brash attitude I see in most street wenches. You are a true innocent, _mon cherie._"

Eponine glared at him. "You arrogant son of a bitch! I suppose you have never wanted for women in your bed, either?"

He actually smirked. "I've had my fair share of pleasure."

Eponine stood up quickly. "I've got to—"

Several heavy thuds drowned her words, and Erik gazed at her expectantly.

"I don't recommend trying to leave now," he said. "You'd run the risk of getting killed."

"Then what do you propose?"

He rose, towering over her by a good eight inches.

"Stay here for the night, where it's safe."

Eponine sighed in defeat. "Fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Well, they did have a nice tender moment earlier, but then Erik had to go and ruin it with his "Life Definitions". I swear he's gonna write the book someday. Tell me what you think! Also: if you've read this, go to my profile page immediately! There is a highly important notice!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Erik had shut the door to his room hours earlier, leaving the enormous swan-shaped bed for Eponine.

She hadn't moved from her chair when he retired, preferring to work out her situation without the distraction of a comfortable mattress and sleep-inducing pillows.

Deep in her heart, Eponine felt that something had happened to her friends at the barricade, and she was determined not to be left out.

Eponine glanced at Erik's closed door. He had been a courteous host, but she didn't think this life was for her. She took a long, lighted candle from its holder and stepped into the labyrinth of tunnels, trying her best to locate a set of stairs in the dark.

She turned abruptly at a small dripping sound: water from the streets was seeping underground.

Eponine accidentally slammed into a wall and dropped her candle. She leapt up in surprise when a hidden door creaked open. Peering into the darkness, she crept outside and found herself on the Rue Scribe.

Turning in the direction of the blasts (which had grown considerably louder when the door opened), she made out a long, tall, dark shape beyond the Arc de Triomphe.

"Please let them be alright," Eponine whispered as she ran toward the barricade.

"Marius! Enjolras!" she cried frantically. "Gavroche, where are you?"

The boy appeared at her side almost instantly.

"'ey everybody, it's Eponine!" he shouted.

"Eponine?" Marius came running down from the structure as Gavroche scampered to its peak once again. Eponine threw herself into Marius' arms, but he pulled away.

"'Ponine, what are you doing here?"

She covered her ears as shots rang out overheard.

"I had to make sure you were alright! Marius, I—"

A stray piece of shrapnel struck her in the head before she could finish, and she collapsed in his arms.

"Eponine!" he cried in vain. Scooping her into a more firm grasp, Marius ran away from the battle.

"Someone, help! _Au secours!_ I need a doctor!" he yelled in the empty streets.

"I will care for her."

Marius whirled around and saw a tall, well-dressed man emerging from a shop.

"Are you a doctor?" he asked, taking a step back.

"Of sorts," the man replied, pulling his fedora low. "I have medicines from the East that will cure anything. No harm will come to her, monsieur, of that you can be sure."

Marius looked down at Eponine. The wound in her head was bleeding freely now.

"Please hurry," he said quietly, placing her gently in the stranger's arms. "She's my best friend."

The man nodded curtly and turned away, walking down the street; he soon disappeared amid the smoke and fog.

Marius sent a silent prayer with them and turned back to the battlements.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Yeah, three guesses who that is. Although the fedora gives it away completely. Anyway, R&R, you know what to do!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back! This chapter is for ErikandChristine, because she is such a wonderful reviewer and she gave me pretty much the basis for this chapter. Thanks much! R&R!**

**Chapter 5**

When Eponine opened her eyes, she found herself once more in the large swan-shaped bed.

"Marius?" she whispered groggily. "Marius?"

"_Shhh bébé, non. C'est Erik_. I brought you back from the barricades."

He pressed something cold to her head, but she jerked away and sat up.

"What? Why? I was helping them! They need more people to fight, they are so outnumbered!" she turned on him angrily. "Why did you take me away?"

Erik's eyes narrowed coldly. "Mademoiselle, I did not 'take you away'. A young man was running through the streets calling for a doctor—"

"So you lied to him?"

"I happen to be multitalented," he replied coolly. "The boy claimed you were his best friend."

"Marius!" her face hardened. "Thanks to you, I don't even know if he's safe! He could have died and I wasn't there with him! How inconsiderate can you—"

"I assure you, he is fine," Erik cut in smoothly.

"How do you know that?"  
"I caught a glimpse of him earlier this morning."

He glowered at her.

"Why did _you_ even leave in the first place? Did you not see how dangerous it was out there?"

"I've been in more danger than that before," she muttered, close to tears, but he continued.

"I brought you here to keep you safe, Eponine. Why the hell would you run away?"

"You're not my father," she countered. "And what's it to you anyway? it's not like _you_ care about my safety, no one's ever cared. Not even my parents."

Erik suddenly saw the hell she had been living in. Abused, neglected, and degraded, Eponine got by on her own strength and beliefs… But she had been ripped apart when Marius proclaimed his love for another girl.

"I care."

She looked up at him. "What?"

"You heard me," he said, not returning her gaze.

"Then you're a liar as well as a thief."

Erik forced himself to look at her.

"A thief I may be, but I would never lie to you," he replied.

Eponine was overwhelmed. She had never met anyone she could really count on (except Gavroche), and here was a man she'd only known for a few hours, and he actually _cared_ for her.

A flood of emotion overpowered her and she began to sob violently, her body convulsing and buckling against Erik's strong arms as he held her to his chest.

It felt like she wept for hours, pouring out everything in her soul. And still Erik held her. When she finally drew breath against his shoulder, he whispered in her ear, "Shall I sing for you?"

Eponine nodded, falling back against the pillows. Erik wet a new rag for her head, then went to his organ.

INSERT MUSIC OF THE NIGHT 

All Eponine could think as she fell asleep was that Erik had the most powerful and beautiful voice she had ever heard.

Erik sat watching her sleep for hours afterward, grateful that she couldn't see him weeping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: awww, tenderness once again. Lol, tell me your thoughts so I can post more! I have more! I need reviews!**

**Phantomfreak07**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Eponine… wake up."

"What's wrong?"

"Come on, you'll like this."

Eponine dragged herself from the warmth of bed, grumbling under her breath.

The pair slowly made their way up staircase after staircase. After seven flights, Eponine stopped.

"Erik," she gasped, "don't tell me there are more."

"Alright," he said with a sardonic grin. He swept her into his arms and continued up two more flights of stairs before setting her on her feet.

"It's a door," she observed sleepily.

"That it is," he agreed. "Close your eyes and follow me."

He took her hand and pushed the door open, and they stepped into the early morning light.

"Oh, my…" The sunrise took Eponine's breath away. "I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life."

"Most people haven't," Erik replied. "But I've seen something better."

"What's that?"

"You."

He leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

Eponine smiled and looked down on the streets below. Her happiness instantly faded.

"Erik, we have to go down there!"

"What's wrong?" he turned to see what she was looking at.

"The barricade is ruined!" she cried. "Please, Erik… we have to help."

He nodded. "Let's go."

The streets were deserted, but Eponine didn't care. She ran to what remained of the once-formidable barrier: mass wreckage. Wood lay scattered, the flag was torn, and bodies littered the ground.

"Oh no…" Eponine climbed the barricade and found Enjolras, spread-eagled against the wall. On the ground, Gavroche's body was curled in a ball, his fist clenched around a small ammunition pouch.

"_Mon dieu_," she whispered. "Not Gavroche!"

Eponine climbed slowly down from the barricade in search of Marius.

"Joly… Lesgles… Courfeyrac… Grantaire…"

"Did you find him?" Erik asked, his cloak furling in the breeze.

"No… these are all his friends from the café. But I don't see Marius anywhere. Would they have taken prisoners?"

"I doubt it."

"Then where could he have gone?"

Erik walked into the center of the street.

"Perhaps the sewer?" he suggested, standing over a large hole. The grate had been moved aside.

Eponine peered into the darkness.

"After you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: So we're off to find Marius! Yay! And thanks for previous reviews! R&R! Love from**

**Phantomfreak07**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **If ya haven't noticed, I'm trying to slow things down a bit… but you can't delay the inevitable. Cheers.

**Chapter 7**

Erik dropped into the sewer and winced. His trousers were not made for tramping through the scum of underground Paris.

"Might I ask why we're doing this, again?" he inquired as Eponine landed beside him.

"I need to find out if Marius is alright."

"But why?" he pressed. "You still worry about him after he declares his love – in front of you – to another woman?"

"He didn't know I was there."

"But you still heard it."

"Touché."

They walked in silence, except for the gentle splashing water.

"My trousers are now ruined," Erik said conversationally.

Eponine snorted. "I don't believe you. How do you even see in here, anyway?"

"After living in darkness for much of one's life, one becomes accustomed to the darkness and discovers that it slightly heightens one's senses."

"Interesting. But I still can't see."

He reached back to take her hand.

"Trust me. Let me be your eyes."

They came around a corner and saw sunlight filtering down from the grates overhead.

Eponine blinked, but she didn't let go of Erik's hand.

"How far do you think he—"

"Shhh!"

Erik stood perfectly still, and soon Eponine heard it too. Someone else was down here. And they were singing.

Erik moved through the murky water and peered around another turn. After a moment he made it swiftly back to Eponine's side with a disgusted look on his face.

"There are several bodies along the sides of the sewer," he reported. "And there's a man… I assume he is the one singing to himself… but he's defiling the bodies. Taking whatever he thinks is valuable."

Eponine felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as the singing got louder.

"We need to stop him. I think I know who it is."

This time they went around the corner together, and there was Eponine's father, bending over a corpse and humming to himself.

"This is low, even for you!" Eponine burst out.

He jumped in surprise, then glared at her.

"And what d'ye think yer doin' down here, missy?"

"I'm asking you the same thing. It's none of your business to take what these people had."

Thenardier slapped her across the face.

"Don't be talkin' back to yer superiors, now," he said in an oily voice. "Yer mum and I got to scrape by somehow."

"If one of us is the superior," Erik growled, standing behind Eponine, "it is most certainly _not_ you."

"What's yer business down here?" Thenardier demanded, his eyes narrowing. "Someone as well-to-do as yerself wouldn't normally be caught dead with the sewer rats."

"I'm here for the same reason as you," Erik replied smoothly. "It's ridiculous, really, the number of people who carry their valuables with them everywhere."

Thenardier grinned as Eponine whirled around and stared at Erik in disbelief.

"Exactly what I was thinkin'," he agreed. But then he backed away a pace or two.

"Well, go on," he snarled. "There ain't nothin' left here."

Erik smiled and reached into his pocket. He displayed a handful of pearls, a gold medallion, and several smaller jewels.

Thenardier's gaze grew hungry.

"And… w-where didja come by them?" he asked, not concealing his greed very well.

Erik shrugged, dropping them back in his pocket.

"Back the way we came," he said, gesturing over his shoulder. "There were plenty of bodies, I doubt I even got half of everything."

"Ye mean there's… there's still more?" Thenardier rubbed his hands together happily.

"My pockets couldn't hold everything. I have to go up and get a new cloak and jacket," Erik said, looking longingly at the corpse between them.

"The others aren't too far back," he added. "Would you stand guard over it for me in case anyone else comes along?"

"Ohhh yes, yes, of course," said Thenardier, bowing and grinning insanely. "Ye can count on me, good sir."

"_Merci."_ Erik tipped his fedora and pulled Eponine after him.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Eponine wrenched herself out of his grip.

"What the hell is going on, Erik? Where did you get all that?"

He smirked. "I carry a bit around all the time. I keep some back in the opera, but everything stays hidden until I need it. Come on, we've got to hurry."

"Where are we going?"

"The opera. If my plan is going to work, we have to move quickly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: yes, Erik has a plan, when does Erik not have a plan? You'll find out next ch, of course, I couldn't write it all in this one. Cheers!**

**-- Ash**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Erik and Eponine slipped back to the opera as Erik explained himself.

"We must get you a dress," he said, darting through the old costume department.

"I'm sure I kept a few – yes! Put this on, quickly!"

Eponine looked at the gown and suddenly felt inferior again. It was of the finest silk, a deep indigo color, with silver accenting the hem and low neckline.

"Erik, I can't," she said. "It is too beautiful, I don't –"

"You must do this," he growled gently. "Don't say you don't deserve it, because you do. Now, hurry up or I'll put it on you myself."

Eponine took the gown into the Louis-Philippe room and shut the door. A blush had begun to creep up her cheeks at his last words, and she didn't want him to see.

She fastened the dress over the corset she was already wearing; the long, full skirt hid her old boots. The neckline surprised her – she didn't think women of society would want to show _that_ much.

Eponine reappeared in the gown, and Erik's breath caught in his throat.

"It suits you," he said huskily. "Come with me."

She followed him back out into the streets, where the dawn was quickly rising.

"Now," he instructed, "you have to run up to that officer – there – and tell him that a man stole your pearl necklace and my gold pocket watch, and you chased him into the sewer."

"He'll never believe I went down there after it," Eponine argued.

"Don't say you followed him in," he corrected, "just that you know he's down in the sewer right now."

"What are you on about, Erik?"

He smirked. "We are going to make sure your father doesn't steal anything ever again."

"You're… what?" Eponine's thoughts were whirling.

"A man should never treat a woman the way he treated you," Erik growled. "Especially his own daughter. Elaborate the story in any way you will, but go."

Eponine smiled, then glanced at the police officer. She began to hyperventilate, gasping for breath, and ran toward him.

"Monsieur! _Au secours!_ Officer, please! Please, you've got to help!" she cried.

"_Qu'est-ce qui se passé?"_ he asked, alarmed.

"A man, he stole my pearl necklace! I was out for a morning stroll with my husband, and he appeared and threatened us. And he took it and my husband's gold pocket watch, and my husband chased him, but he got away. Please, you've got to find him, he's down in the sewers!"

The officer nodded. "Just show me where, Madame, and I'll get him. Your belongings will be safe."

Eponine smiled. He followed her to where Erik stood waiting by the sewer grate. His fedora was pulled low, as always.

"The idiot wasn't very quiet when he got down there," Erik said. "I tracked the splashes to about 50 yards from here."

The officer nodded and tipped his hat to Erik as he lowered himself into the underground. "Don't worry, sir. I'll have him up here in a moment."

A few minutes later, Thenardier's voice echoed from below, as the officer hauled him up.

"Sir, I wasn't doin' nothin', just lookin' after them dead – ow!"

The officer yanked him out angrily. "I should have suspected it was you, Thénardier. After all that trouble with your inn –"

"Who told ye?" he interrupted. "Nobody knew I was there!"

His drunken gaze finally found Erik and Eponine, and he stared in disbelief.

"You were right, ma'am, he had your necklace, and your pocket watch, sir," the officer handed them to her as Thénardier sputtered. "I found him looting several dead bodies as well."

"Eponine!" Thénardier roared as the officer dragged him away. "She's my daughter, she set this up! Sir, I admit I was lootin' bodies, but I dunno where the necklace an' the watch came from!"

Eponine slipped her hand in Erik's as they walked back to the opera.

"How did he end up with the necklace and the watch, like you said?" she asked.

Erik smiled in spite of himself. "I did tell you I'm multitalented."

"There's more besides a thief, doctor, rescuer and musician?"

"Magician."

"How?"

"I slipped the pearls and watch into his pocket as we passed him in the sewers."

"Erik, you're brilliant!"

She turned and kissed him happily. Erik was caught off-guard, but his internal desire began to take over and his tongue ran along her lips. She opened eagerly and he darted inside, exploring with warm, quick strokes.

"Eponine," he whispered desperately as they broke for air, "we have to get inside."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: yeah, yeah, you all know what's coming. I couldn't drag it out anymore – I tried! I dunno… smut is weird to write and sometimes weird to read, but ima give it a shot… I really liked doing this chapter, though. Catching Thénardier is always fun, lol.**

**--Ash**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Eponine's breath came shorter as she followed Erik down. She hadn't realized until he kissed her that: A) not only did he care for her, he also _wanted_ her, and B) she wanted him just as much. The idea that a man like him, with so much power and money, thought she was attractive made Eponine's heart melt all over again.

Erik threw his cloak on the floor as they reached the lair. He couldn't stop now, even if Eponine wanted to. Another kiss changed his idea of that; she groaned and leaned into his mouth, her tongue dancing with his.

He stood back and looked at her in the blue gown, looking very well-to-do in her own right. The swooping neckline and thin shoulder straps only enhanced his hunger and drive, and he came forward to remove it.

"Erik…" she whispered, and he stopped. The pause gave her small hands time to dart in and unknot his cravat. He threw off his jacket, waistcoat and cravat in one motion. Eponine pushed against him and before Erik knew it his back was up against the wall and her lips were joined to his again.

He spun her around and simply held her close to him. Eponine gasped when she felt his erection and tried to turn around, but he held her tightly.

"Do you want me?" he hissed in her ear. "Do you?"

"God, yes, Erik," she gasped.

He unbuttoned her gown in the back and threw it to the floor, then started to work on her corset. It fell away and she spun around, unable to hold still any longer. Unbuttoning his shirt, she pushed it over his broad shoulders.

Mustering all his self-control not to lunge, Erik reached out and, almost casually, flicked Eponine's chemise to the floor.

She wouldn't look at him as a hot blush seared her cheeks. Eponine wished silently that she had let her hair grow longer, perhaps so there would be one more thing to hide behind. Erik moaned with longing, and she felt his hand cup her cheek.

"You are beautiful," he whispered. Erik swept her up and laid her on the bed in the Louis-Philippe room. He wished he had more time to just look at her, but his erection was becoming more painful with every second he waited.

He ripped his trousers off, throwing them on the floor, and landed on the bed beside her.

Eponine caught his mouth in a flaming kiss, then began to move down his neck. She bit at his collarbone, sending desire tearing through his blood. Her fingers trailed down his chest, past his taut belly and stalled just before they reached his member.

"Keep going," he growled, out of his mind with want.

His hands clenched in fists as she stroked him cautiously, and he leaned closer to run his tongue over one of her hardened nipples. Eponine gasped and let go, her hair flying back over the pillows. Erik couldn't stand it anymore.

"Eponine, I need… you. I need to be… in you."

Her fingers ran through his hair feverishly. She couldn't think.

"Yes, Erik. Please, yes."

He raised himself high enough off the bed and thrust into her, hard and fast. Eponine cried out in pain. She hadn't been expecting anything like this. Erik held her until she calmed, then began to move inside her. Eponine rocked her hips with his, trying to relieve herself of the pain. Soon they both collapsed, and her world went dark.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Erik woke hours later, encased in warmth. His arm was around Eponine's waist, and she in turn was snuggled against his chest. The morning had been… a blur. Shame and humiliation began to creep into the pit of Erik's stomach as he barely recalled what had happened.

Erik had always prided himself on being very in-control over his sexual feelings, but seeing Eponine in the blue gown had made him impossibly hard in a matter of minutes. That was the last clear memory he had: walking down the street with her earlier that morning. Everything else was a whirlwind of candlelight, sweat, and hungry desire.

Eponine stirred and he tensed, instantly checking his mask. Her senses focused, and she realized they had fallen asleep from sheer exhaustion. She also realized they were both still naked.

Eponine burrowed between the covers in a slight panic, quickly distancing herself from Erik.

Erik raised an eyebrow when she rolled away from him.

"_Ca va, mon cherie?_"

Eponine's body shook. She didn't know if it was from anger, fear or humiliation. Or perhaps a combination of the three.

"Erik," she whispered as a few tears fell, "what happened?"

He reached out to hold her.

"Desire happened. I was overwhelmed with a desperate hunger when I saw you in that blue gown. And so… we made love."

"Did we, Erik?" she asked, still not facing him. "Was it really love, or did we just engage in it because of need?"

"It can be… whatever you want it to be," he replied. "Perhaps it was love, perhaps need, but it was something that can be forgotten about."

Eponine faced him, her eyes glistening.

"No. It _can't_ be forgotten, and it doesn't matter what it was. I've lost myself entirely."

Erik felt like he'd been slapped in the face. He had completely forgotten.

"_Merde…_ my God, Eponine. I – please, I forgot entirely. Please forgive me."

She simply wept, and this time she didn't look away. It tore Erik apart more than if she'd started yelling at him, and he felt so powerless.

It seemed like hours had gone by when Eponine finally got up. Erik still lay in bed, thinking over the whole situation. He watched, not really seeing as Eponine dressed quietly.

"I'm sorry, Erik," she sighed. "Sorry that I didn't mean more to you than just a morning fling."

She snatched her hat and went out into the cavern. Erik lay for another second, then yanked on his trousers and went after her.

"Eponine, please!"

He sighed in frustration, running a hand through his hair.

"You can get it back," he said quietly.

"What?"

"Your womanhood… you can get it back."

Eponine snorted. "How?"

"When I was young, my mother said that anything can be forgiven if you attend a Mass. Anything."

"So… you're saying I could go to church, be forgiven, and start over?"

"Yes."

Eponine was examining the candles around his organ, absently playing with the flame. But now she snatched an unlit candle and hurled it at him in rage.

"And I'm supposed to believe that from _you_?" she cried. "This coming from a man who conceals himself in the darkest of the world's shadows?"

Erik could only gape at her.

"Eponine, I care about you."

"You're the biggest hypocrite I've ever met," she said bitterly. "_Au revoir."_

Erik couldn't bring himself to go after her. Not yet. They both needed to reflect – alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: yes, it's "the break-up". I did think it was rather insensitive of Erik though. Hang on, what am I saying? I _wrote_ it! Anyway, I thought the end seemed rather soap-opera-ish, but then, it is opera after all. R&R!**

**Phantomfreak07**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Eponine spent her days meandering through the streets of Paris, still strewn with wreckage from the students' revolution.

When she came upon the still-standing barricade, Eponine was filled with memories of her friends: Enjolras and Gavroche, who had died in their fight for liberty; Marius, wherever he was now; and, unexpectedly, Erik. She couldn't understand why he would come to mind now. But there he stood, a shadowy presence in the corner of her mind that refused to disappear.

A week later, Eponine was wandering along the river Seine. It was near dusk, and she saw a dark shape on the opposite bank. On her side of the river, a deep blue police hat had washed up. She picked it up, pouring out the water.

"Javert," she whispered in disbelief. Looking at the figure again, Eponine made out the police chief's dead body.

"Javert, what's happened to you?" she murmured. "You, too, have fallen in this war."

Eponine walked back to the barricade, picked up a stray sword, and plunged it into the ground. She mounted Javert's hat on the sword's golden hilt and left it, a silent and anonymous salute to her fallen comrades.

Soon Eponine's feet carried her to Cosette's house. She gazed through the iron gates at the big mansion and was suddenly glad that Cosette had left. Now Marius would have no reason to be back in Eponine's life – he would forever be chasing Cosette, wherever she had gone.

A flood of loneliness abruptly washed over her, and Eponine shivered. It was twilight, and she felt an urge to get inside. It was funny – she hadn't needed a roof over her head before she'd met Erik. Now she ran through the dark streets, hugging herself against the cold.

Eponine pushed through a large set of doors in the darkness. They slammed behind her with a thud. The building was as black as the streets outside. She stared into the gloom and eventually made out rows of old, dusty chairs. They faced an enormous stage. A line in the ceiling was completely ripped out, and had been poorly patched: she could make out stars through the crevices. Eponine went up the steps to the stage and stood in the very center of the platform, staring at the open sky.

"_And now I'm all alone again  
Nowhere to turn, no one to go to  
Without a home, without a friend,  
Without a face to say hello to.  
And now the night is near  
Now I can make believe he's here… _

_Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping  
I think of him and then I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping  
The city goes to bed  
And I can live inside my head…_

_On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone, I walk with him till morning  
Without him,  
I can feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me…_

Seven floors below her, Erik's head snapped around so quickly he nearly broke his neck.  
_Eponine?  
_He had to be hearing things. Still, he took staircase after secret staircase to the platform around the ceiling where he could hear properly.

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me, for ever and forever _

_And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us _

Erik moved swiftly down from his balcony to the backstage catwalks, never taking his eyes off Eponine.

_I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone, the river's just a river  
Without him the world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers _

_I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life I've only been pretending  
Without me his world will go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known! _

Erik stared down at her, barely believing what he heard.  
"So much sadness," he murmured. "So much loneliness."  
_So much in common_, he thought.

Eponine wept quietly as she trailed off into silence.

_I love him…  
I love him…  
I love him…  
But only on my own…  
_

Erik slid silently down a rope to the stage. She sensed him behind her and turned around, but he was gone.

Eponine sighed, silently chiding herself. She wanted him to be there so much.

"Erik…" she whispered through her tears. "You have no idea… it's like I can still _feel_ you. But that's all you are… a phantom."

Erik turned her around gently to face him.

"No… I am real."

He kissed her, tentatively. Eponine responded, tears cascading again. It evolved into something tender and warm, and they held each other as if the world would end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: yay, they're back! I adore using Erik's theatricality in a scene like this, and I'd been dying to use "On My Own". It's my fave song. What do y'all think? R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"I never thought I'd see you again," Erik murmured later when he and Eponine were cuddling on the chaise lounge. "Why'd you come back?"

"It was actually a bit of an accident," she said truthfully.

"How so?"  
"Well… after a few days I started to feel this emptiness, like I was completely alone again."

"And?"

"And it was cold last night and I really wanted to get in somewhere. It was dark, so I couldn't really see where I was going all that well, and I just… ended up here."  
"Did you realize where you were when you got inside?"

"Not really – you never showed me anything besides what's down here."

Erik rolled his eyes and she laughed.

"_That's_ your own fault," she said.

"_You_ could have asked, and _then_ I would have shown it to you." He pretended to glower at her.

"Oh, Erik…" she snuggled against him, kneading his jacket like a cat. "This is the only world I need to know."

He stroked her hair, loving the feeling of silk between his fingers.

"I dreamt about you every night. At first I told myself I was still missing Christine, because the girl's hair was so dark… and she was extremely well-dressed. But after a few nights, I realized – it was always the same blue dress."

"You can't be serious, Erik."

He was silent for a moment, then smirked.

"You know, my dear, denial is the first step."

She smacked his head playfully with one of his throw pillows. He snatched it away and flung it across the room. The pillow bounced off a few discordant keys on the organ, then fell to the ground. Its soft _flop_ was accompanied by a high-pitched squeak, and a small cream blur streaked under the chaise lounge, startling Eponine.

"What _was_ that?"

Erik leaned down and snapped his fingers quietly.

"Ayesha."

The Siamese kitten purred, winding its tail between Erik's fingers and nuzzling his hand.

Eponine reached out to stroke her back when Ayesha jumped up next to her.

"You never told me about her, Erik."

"I found her the morning after you left, as a matter of fact."

"Really?"

"Yes; I was walking along the street and she caught her tiny claws in my cloak. I couldn't say no when I turned around and saw those enormous eyes staring at me."

Eponine smiled. "She's adorable."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Okay, okay, so it was fluff! Sue me! Geez… anyway, does anyone have any ideas? I'm kinda running out. I have a few, but they require something else to happen first, just to create more time. Go hit the little purple button for me, I know you can do it… ideas are welcome, you should know that!**

**Phantomstar07**

**Yeah, I changed the name… but it's still me!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: No, I have NOT dropped off the face of the earth, I just… haven't really been struck by a stroke of genius lately. Lol but here's the next chappie!**

**Chapter 13**

The pair of them talked for another hour or so, and Eponine drifted off to sleep pretty quickly. She hadn't had a decent bed, or warmth, or comfort since leaving a few weeks ago. To her, it felt like it had been years since she'd felt Erik's warm and tender embrace. She fell asleep in his arms, and he settled her gently on the bed in the Louis-Philippe room.

Erik looked down at Eponine and sighed in contentment. He hadn't felt this happy in so long. He smiled a little when he saw her hat flop down over her eyes; he picked it up gently and placed it on the bedside table. Her coat looked scratchy and damp, so he eased her arms out of the sleeves and hung it on the bedpost. Her skirt was also quite thin and wet, and he knew it definitely wasn't keeping her warm. He divested her of that as well.

Erik stood there for a moment, simply studying Eponine. He wasn't tired in the least, so he decided to paint her. He slipped out of the room and returned with canvases, brushes and colors. Setting up in the corner and seeing how Eponine was sleeping so soundly, Erik knew he could paint all night.

He began with her outline; she was sleeping on her side, so that wasn't hard. The hard part was all the shadows, because of the number of candles in the room. There was one on the bedside table, and it illuminated her face perfectly. Erik's breath caught in his throat when he saw it – Eponine was an angel in disguise.

As he continued, even stenciling in the minute details like a stray hair across her face or the shine of her lips, Erik felt himself falling even more in love with this girl. He couldn't see how he had ever argued with her.

Erik finished a few hours later, exhilarated with his latest masterpiece. He had captured Eponine's innocent inner beauty perfectly. Her long bangs framed her face, and her head rested on her arms. He watched the swell of her breasts move slowly through the thin material of her chemise as she breathed.

Suddenly his mind sent off an alarm. _She was just wearing her chemise!_ What had he done? Then he remembered: he had stripped her of her skirt and coat earlier, because they were still wet from being out in the rain. Erik smacked himself in the forehead. He had been so intent on painting that he hadn't noticed how close to naked Eponine was.

Erik hastily covered her still-sleeping form with the quilt; it had lain abandoned at the foot of the bed for all this time. _How _could he not have noticed? He ran a hand through his hair and looked again from the painting to Eponine. It was perfect, he decided.

He wasn't sure what to do after that, so he just sat back on his little wooden stool against the wall and waited…

X-X-X-X-X

The only way Erik knew it was morning was when he heard numerous footsteps above him. He opened his eyes and realized he had been dozing as he waited for Eponine to wake up. He looked at where she lay on the bed; she was smiling at him.

"Good morning, sleepy," she yawned.

"Good morning yourself," he replied, stretching.

Then he recognized the fact that he hadn't done anything with the painting from last night. There it still stood, on his easel. He'd set the entire structure off to one side so he could see Eponine better, but now she looked at it curiously.

"Erik, what's that?"

She nodded at the easel, and he felt his stomach clench.

"I… I wasn't tired last night, so… I painted you."

She sat up enthusiastically. "Can I see it?"  
He raised his visible eyebrow at her, and she glanced down in shock.

"Where are my jacket and… my skirt?" she asked uncertainly, sliding carefully beneath the covers again.

He gestured; the coat still hung on the bedpost, and her skirt was lying on the floor.

"Erik, tell me you didn't do what I think you did."

"Which is?"

"You painted me like this?"

She bolted from the bed and stood in front of him; he was thankful her chemise was long enough to cover the tops of her thighs in the front, but it was still a bit wet as well, and clung to her breasts more than ever.

He took a breath and let it out slowly.

"Well… yes."

She groaned and stormed over to where the easel was still facing in her direction. She snatched the canvas before he could grab it away, and he covered his face with his hands, his elbows resting on his knees.

"Oh, Erik…"

"I'm… not sorry, Eponine," his voice was muffled through his hands. "I don't care if you don't like it, because you're beautiful in every way in the world."

"No… oh Erik, it's… is that really me?"

He looked up. "Every detail."

"It's hard to believe. You make everything look gorgeous, my love."

She smiled and kissed him, still holding the canvas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Ooo, I liked this one! Yay! It was fun, especially since I've been so blocked lately! R&R!**

**-- Ash **


End file.
